1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument which allows for the reduction of required memory capacity by one half through the utilization of a half-cycle modulated waveshape memory. This permits controlling of a harmonic level with single modulation period data by modulating harmonics with a period having a fixed relation thereto. The instrument is simple in structure and suitable for fabrication as an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been employed for producing a multiple or non-harmonic tone a method of mixing multi-series musical sounds of slightly different periods. This method requires the same number of systems and tone sources however. It is also possible to adopt a method which employs an analog delay element constituted by a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or BBD (Bucket Brigade Device). With this method, however, an increase in the SN ratio or the number of circuit elements used raises the cost of an electronic musical instrument as a whole and it is difficult to produce a desired clear tone.